


Interessante

by Leniam



Series: In alternativa... [13]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternative Scene, First Kiss, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 16:36:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12413895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leniam/pseuds/Leniam
Summary: Un'altra versione alternativa della scena in cui Will corre da Hannibal a raccontare del bacio ad Alana.





	Interessante

**Author's Note:**

> Questa scena alternativa nasce dal suggerimento di Frostgiant “Una reazione diversa di Hannibal a Will che confessa il bacio ad Alana.”  
> Siccome avevo già scritto qualcosa a riguardo  
> [Contatto con la realtà](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8828233/)  
>   
> ho escluso quella reazione, poi ho escluso anche quella della serie e perciò mi è rimasta questa idea di invertire i ruoli, leggendo capirete cosa intendo.  
> Certo che la reazione sarà anche diversa, ma il risultato è uguale. Per quanto mi sforzi io l’avrei fatta andare così, se Bryan avesse chiesto a me. :D  
> Siccome di quella scena non mi stanco mai, però, se la tua idea prevedesse ancora una reazione diversa da questa, Frostgiant, fammi sapere che lavorerò con entusiasmo ad un’altra versione ancora.  
> Questa scena è un po’ come la ladder scene. Di smisurata importanza fanficchesca.

La sciorinò rapido, come qualsiasi altra scottante confessione.

“Ho baciato Alana Bloom.”

Il perché fosse una confessione doveva ancora capirlo.

Non attese l’invito di Hannibal e si diresse in sala da pranzo. Lo colpì la tavola finemente apparecchiata e i piatti con i resti di un pasto recente.

Hannibal aveva ospiti? Adesso?

E come avrebbero parlato loro due con un terzo incomodo nella stanza?

Hannibal arrivò a rassicurarlo sul fatto che fossero soli e l’irritazione di Will scemò.

Che fosse stata irritazione se ne accorse in quel momento.

Hannibal aveva molti pazienti e molti conoscenti altolocati che incontrava ai ricevimenti o alle rappresentazioni teatrali.

Ma la gente che invitava alla sua tavola, faccia a faccia, era un’altra cosa.

Ecco da dove gli era derivata l’irritazione.

A tavola, solo con Hannibal, di solito sedevano gli amici.

In cucina, con la prospettiva di condividere un dolce con l’uomo, la pressione per quanto appena confessato si fece sentire di nuovo. Will incrociò le braccia al petto.

“Allora, dimmi, qual è stata la reazione di Alana?”

Perché la domanda di Hannibal gli stava facendo riemergere un nervosismo palpabile?

“Lei non sarebbe giusta per me, io non sarei giusto per lei…” mormorò Will come fosse una litania, poco interessato a dare la risposta. Perché non era quella la domanda che Hannibal avrebbe dovuto fargli.

“Non sono d’accordo,” disse Hannibal sfornando i due dolci, “Alana deve essere confusa, vedrai che cambierà idea.”

“Co…Cosa?” balbettò Will. Sapeva di aver scritto in faccia ben più di semplice confusione, sapeva che la considerazione di Hannibal l’aveva lasciato sconvolto. Poco mancava che lo guardasse a bocca aperta.

L’uomo stava servendo i due dessert su piatti già decorati; era tanto focalizzato sulla sua opera che nemmeno si avvide della reazione di Will.

“Cos’hai detto?” ripeté Will con tanta enfasi che suonò come una parola sola.

Hannibal bloccò le dita a metà di un complicato lavoro di guarnitura e sollevò gli occhi. Solo gli occhi.

“Ho detto che a mio parere basterà solo che la corteggi un po’…”

“Corteggi?” sputò Will insieme ad uno scoppio di risa, “Hai bevuto, dottore?”

“No…” Hannibal esitò come fosse stupito dalla reazione di Will. Cosa che irritò Will ancora di più.

“Ti dico che ho baciato Alana e la tua reazione è _Corteggiala di più_?” domandò Will, “Cosa sei il direttore della rivista _Cuori Solitari_?”

Hannibal ridacchiò in modo affettuoso. Come avesse a che fare con un bambino. “In realtà tu mi hai detto che hai baciato Alana e che lei ti ha rifiutato, se tu l’avessi baciata e lei avesse risposto con trasporto non saresti corso qui a raccontarmelo. Immagino che saresti lì con lei, adesso, giusto?”

Hannibal pronunciò l’ultima domanda con una lieve inclinazione della testa.

Will rimase in silenzio, le braccia ai lati del corpo, le spalle abbassate. Il ritratto di una sconfitta, molto probabilmente. Sarebbe stato con lei adesso?

“Se quello che ho offerto non ti sta bene,” continuò Hannibal riprendendo il lavoro sul dolce, “Allora dimmi tu cosa vuoi sentirti rispondere, Will,” si rialzò, si pulì le mani sul tovagliolo blu, prese la grande ciotola a lato e mescolò la crema bianca dentro.

“È chiaro che sei arrivato qui con l’idea che io avrei reagito in un modo,” girò il cucchiaio dentro la crema due volte, “Invece devo averti…deluso.”

Hannibal tornò a guardarlo. Con un viso radioso e un atteggiamento di… Sfida?

“Più sorpreso,” mormorò Will.

Hannibal mise una cucchiaiata di crema su uno dei dolci, “Ma è comunque una sorpresa deludente.”

Con la stessa precisione coprì anche l’altro dolce, mise da parte la ciotola, ne prese un’altra con scaglie di cioccolato che posizionò sulla crema, per completare.

Gli stava fissando le mani, Will non poteva farne a meno. Quelle stesse mani che con fermezza si erano insinuate nel corpo di quell’uomo, solo poche sere prima, e gli avevano salvato la vita. Quelle stesse mani che avevano bloccato l’emorragia di Abigail.

“Forse mi aspettavo…” mormorò Will.

“Disprezzo?” domandò Hannibal, “Per un gesto compiuto senza riflettere?”

“No, non disprezzo,” Will lo guardò fisso, gli occhi un po’ socchiusi; ora Hannibal sembrava affrontare il discorso con la serietà che Will si era aspettato fin dall’inizio.

“Un’accusa, allora?” Hannibal lasciò i due piatti dov’erano, girò attorno al bancone. Si mise di fronte a Will, in attesa di sentire la risposta.

Will non abbassò gli occhi, “Mi aspettavo gelosia,” ammise con un filo di voce.

“Geloso di Alana? Io?” Hannibal sollevò un sopracciglio, si tastò il petto. Ma il suo tono era basso e allusivo, come se ogni domanda fosse posta al solo scopo di raggiungere una verità che lui già conosceva. Così Will si limitò a restare in silenzio, sperando che a quello non si dovesse aggiungere altro.

Fu il mezzo sorriso sulle labbra di Hannibal.

E fu quell’aria superiore, di chi sapeva ogni cosa, ancora prima che venisse confessata.

Furono quelle due cose a far muovere Will. E agì rendendosene conto solo in parte. Quando si trovò con la bocca su quella di Hannibal, solo una mano a coppa dietro il suo collo per tenerselo contro, era troppo tardi per ritrattare qualunque cosa.

Doveva essere impazzito davvero se ora stava baciando il suo psichiatra, il suo amico.

Una pazzia diversa da quella che gli faceva sentire rumori inesistenti nel camino o lo faceva camminare per strada mentre dormiva.

Sulle labbra di Hannibal sentì il sapore del vino rosso, e qualcosa di più dolce, forse la salsa di accompagnamento ad uno dei piatti, ma fu un lieve aroma, appena accennato.

Hannibal non lo stava baciando. Tutto ciò che Will assaporava aleggiava appena appena sulle labbra dell’uomo.

Non importava quanto Will cercasse di premere perché l’uomo le schiudesse, non importava quanto coraggio ci fosse voluto per arrivare a tanto. E ora nemmeno la soddisfazione di un bacio vero, di quelli che tolgono ogni dubbio.

A pensarci bene Alana l’aveva almeno in parte ricambiato, anche se solo per pochi secondi. Ironia della sorte.

Will allontanò il viso da lui. Il bisogno di guardarlo superò l’imbarazzo del momento. Voleva leggere qualcosa, qualunque cosa su Hannibal, bastava che fosse una minima reazione a quanto accaduto.

“Interessante,” mormorò l’uomo.

Will inarcò le sopracciglia, “Tu dici?” chiese.

Hannibal annuì serio, si leccò le labbra e le strinse come fosse in riflessione profonda.

“Posso?” domandò poi, mentre appoggiava una mano sulla guancia di Will e avvicinava il viso in procinto di baciarlo di nuovo.

Will aprì la bocca in sorpresa e Hannibal lo prese per un invito a leccarne l’interno, così, senza tanti preamboli.

Si sentì percorrere da una scossa in tutto il corpo al solo contatto con la sua lingua, e per Will fu più che risolvere solo qualche dubbio.

Lo afferrò ad un fianco, sotto alla giacca, lo afferrò ad un braccio. Forse più artigliò, come un rapace. Quelle le uniche due azioni di cui avvertì le sensazioni fisiche, tutto il resto era pura empatia.

La bocca di Hannibal era ipnotica e Will non era mai stato baciato prima. Era stato ricambiato in un bacio, aveva guidato e invitato al bacio. Non era mai stato lusingato dall’altra bocca in quel modo; con languide carezze della punta della lingua nell’interno delle labbra, succhiato con devozione come se fosse d’importanza vitale sentire il suo sapore.

Non aveva idea di quanto tempo fosse passato, forse si era lasciato baciare per minuti interi.

Questo non gli impedì di risentirsi quando Hannibal interruppe il contatto.

“Interessante,” ripeté l’uomo roco; si schiarì la gola.

Hannibal era confuso, forse eccitato. Will godette della sciocca sensazione di vittoria, non poté impedirselo. Era come averlo fatto scendere dal piedistallo. Come averlo spogliato della sua compostezza e nel modo più bello.

“È una serata in cui elargisci baci e questa era la seconda tappa,” disse Hannibal, “O questo è il risultato di un’attenta analisi?”

“No,” rispose Will.

“No a cosa?”

“Ad entrambe. Volevo baciarti da molto tempo, sei molto… Baciabile,” disse Will, “Credo di aver baciato Alana perché sapevo che non avrebbe ricambiato. Lo… Lo sapevo già.”

“Quindi cos’era? Una scusa per precipitarti qui?”

“Una piuttosto squallida,” ammise Will, “Tanto stavo già venendo qui, prima che lei bussasse alla mia porta. Ho voluto chiarire qualcosa a me stesso prima di venire da te.”

“E hai chiarito?” domandò Hannibal.

Will annuì, “Ho chiarito che tu sei quello che mi mantiene stabile. In ogni modo possibile.”

Un guizzo passò negli occhi di Hannibal, come se la dichiarazione fosse qualcosa di inaspettato e gradevole, come una bella sorpresa, aperta però in anticipo.

Will non riuscì a comprendere lo stato d’animo dell’uomo, per quanto si sforzasse.

“Will… Desidero riprendere questo discorso al più presto,” mormorò Hannibal, accarezzò le braccia di Will in tutta la loro lunghezza. “Ma prima credo sia doveroso parlarti di un certo Tobias Budge. Se sei d’accordo vorrei fargli visita con te, al suo negozio. Potrebbe essere interessante.”


End file.
